


Prince Charming

by Angel_Tortured



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 22:17:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17795765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel_Tortured/pseuds/Angel_Tortured
Summary: It’s Valentine’s day, and Lance didn’t have a date for this black and white ball. All his friends did, and not him. Pouting in the limo rented by his sister, as her and Axca talked and shared drinks. They informed him that there will be old faces from academy years there. Though no matter how she tried to lighten his mood, the only person he was crushing for was Shiro during the Garrison. Knowing how successful and adventurous the amazing golden boy, space cadet, wouldn’t be there. Not on his schedule.





	Prince Charming

**Author's Note:**

> Shance Cafe: Valentine's Day Exchange.  
> My giftee, @pythagoreanpineapple on Tumblr.  
> Prompt(s): There were so many good ones so I combined a few. Slow dancing and Old friends meeting after several years.

It’s Valentine’s day, and Lance didn’t have a date for this black and white ball. All his friends did, and not him. Pouting in the limo rented by his sister, as she and Axca talked and shared drinks. They informed him that there will be old faces from academy years there. Though no matter how she tried to lighten his mood, the only person he was crushing for was Shiro during the Garrison. Knowing how successful and adventurous the amazing golden boy, space cadet, wouldn’t be there. Not on his schedule. 

Scrolling through hook up apps, if there is anyone willing to be his date just for the night. Maybe some guy or gal also dragged by their friends. Match made. Seeing some posts made, actually on twitter. This handsome mysterious bachelor in a mask, looking over the balcony of the party. Looking a little down, a post being made by the event itself. “Party just started this fella looks a little gloom. Sorry ladies, he’s looking for the right fella tonight. Post a selfie of you and your mask in the comments, maybe be the one to sweep prince charming off his feet.”

He was so gorgeous… that black but white forelock hair. That build… Lance quickly pulled out his phone. The guy is probably a major picky, superficial standard. He took the selfie anyway, hearing a few chuckles from other people in the limo. “Did that guy catch your eye?”

“So what if he did, nothing wrong with it.” Lance crossed his arms.

 

* * *

 

Lance was swept away by a few people upon arrival. Dancing with a former classmate James and out of pity, gaining a dance from Allura. He went to go get something from the table of food, shoving his mouth full of cookies, chocolate, and fruit. “You’re very handsome,” A man leaned against the table gazing Lance up and down. His hands gloved a nice tailored suit. Lance took note it was twitter guy, quickly spitting the food out into the trash. “Oh hi!” Lance shook his hand. “You’re mister gloomy!” 

“Ha, suppose I am. Care for a dance, or want to finish eating…?” He looked down gesturing to Lance’s plate. Lance quickly discarded to not pass up the chance to get a dance with this god-like man. Blushing at the hand on his hip, as they danced the waltz with the rest of the room. Being lifted off the floor and placed again, spun. Lance felt like he was living a fairytale. Not wanting the orchestra to stop playing, wanting this dance forever. 

At last, it did, Lance looked down shuffling his feet. “Thank you for the dance, I am sure your off to find the next guy until you found the one?”

“Who’s to say I didn’t just find him?” The man replied Lance could just swoon.

“Oh… words like that- oh man, you sweep a boy off their feet!” Lance fluttered his eyes, his fingers brushing his chest as to grab his pearls. The man lifted him up, turned and placed him again. “Like that?” He chuckled.

“You are too good, too good.” Lance fakely fainted into his arms, that the man was finding him oh so cute. So he was hamming it up. He tilted Lance’s chin up. “I learned them just for you my love.”

“Then my mysterious sir, will you give me a name?” Lance puckered up a puppy face.

“Oh if I told you that, that would lose some of the fun.” He laughed spinning Lance. “I am sure you know who I am, if not you will by the end of the night.”

“Oh, you!” Lance booped his nose, making a face. “I’ll find a way to reveal… Are you some wealthy investor? A movie star? A secret agent who keeps his identity hidden even from his chosen one?”

“You are so adorable… but aren’t all spy movies, the leading lady finds out?”

“Or she is also a spy,” Lance raised a brow. Circling him, walking his fingers over his shoulders. “Who knows this was all a plot? Steal you blind… but have a bigger treasure if I follow this for the long run.”

“So you’re a thief?” He raised his brow to Lance, a side turned up a smirk.

“I’m not a thief!” Lance gasped, before whispering in his ear. “I’m a cool ninja assassin…” Standing in front of him, moving his hands like a jellyfish

“In that case-” Lifting Lance up into his arms. “I am a paladin! A brave and kind knight, who must find a way to your heart. Change your crooked ways”

“Not if I steal your heart first!” Lance pointed to his chest, the guy blushed. “Oh… but you already have.” Lance's face blushed, realizing he was now being bridal carried by essentially a stranger. “I ugh… real talk,  _ paladin.  _ I get I’m some guy you think is cute off twitter, but I… I don’t want you to get the wrong idea. I’m not looking for…  _ that. “ _

It took a moment for him to put Lance down and get what he was saying. He sighed, taking Lance towards the balcony. They stared at each other for a moment, he seemed nervous now. Lance wondered if he was one of those ‘love in first sight’ kind of things. “Lance… do you really have no idea who I am… has it been that long?”

“Wait how do you know my name?” Lance took a step back, panic started to rise. This guy was getting creepy. He untied his mask. “Lance please…”

“Sh Shiro…” Lance's eyes widened. “You’re here! Wait how? Wait… are you just joking with me… Aww man, I knew this was too good-”

“Lance, no listen.” He hushed Lance’s mouth with his index finger. “I… I thought you knew it was me, and I saw your comment. Didn’t Veronica tell you I was coming?”

“No! I knew Keith was, oh man you had me going.” He crossed his arms turning away from him. “It’s not funny to play with someone’s emotions. I haven’t seen you in years, instead of letting me know it was you. You played up this guy interested in me.”

“Lance I didn’t realize you didn’t recognize me… and I’m not playing anyone,” he made Lance turn to look at him. “I am interested in you… I was pulling those pick up lines for you.”

“I ugh…” Lance blushed. “I’m still mad!”

“That’s understandable…” Shiro sighed.

“You dyed your hair? I- Wait I heard about-” Shiro lifted his right hand, removing the glove. Showing a metallic robotic hand in place. “The accident.”

“Shiro… I’m so sorry that happened. You know I don’t believe it one bit to be pilot error. You are way too good for that excuse.”

“Lance… I can’t talk about it, I promise we will. I just want tonight… like with us. If you’ll have me.”

“Oh… Oh, Shiro!” Lance jumped excitedly, before a large jump into his arms. Wrapping his arms around him. Before pulling him into a slow kiss. “I’ve missed you so much…”

“I’ve missed you too.”

  
  


* * *

 

Looking at their phones end of the night. A picture of Lance and Shiro’s silhouettes, embracing on the balcony. “Looks like he found his prince charming, #HappyValentines” 


End file.
